The Vision
by Andimpink
Summary: I must be going crazy. Mr. Destler couldn't possible be the Opera Ghost... but I am determined to find out the truth.When Marta starts seeing visions of the well known Opera Ghost, she starts seeing the resembelance between him and her choir teacher. Can she unravel the mystery of her favorite teacher? Takes place in modern day. Erik/Oc
1. Chapter 1

The Vision

_A man wearing a white mask on the right side of his face walked towards me. The way he moved was graceful and almost cat like. His cape billowed out behind him. I asked myself. Suddenly, he grasped my hand and began pulling me down a hidden corridor. Before I could stop myself, I tumbled right into the man's arms. I looked up at him with a giant blush spreading across my face. "Ooops..."I giggled._

_ "It's alright, ma cherie. No harm, no foul." his voice floated like a feather. I breathed in the scent of his cologne. He smelt of roses and sandalwood. "Now, let's be on our way."_

_ "Marta... Marta..."_

"Marta!" I snapped out of my vision; the smell of the masked man's cologne was fresh in my senses. _He looked like Mr. Destler..._ "You scared me when you zoned out." I turned to see my best friend, Gina. _That vision was so real... _"Now we have to catch up with the rest of the group."

"Let's wander around by ourselves, G." I said mischievously. "No one will even notice that we were gone." We were standing in a room with a gorgeous staircase; we were standing in the Opera Populaire, to be exact. This year, my choir class and I got to go to the opera house for a field trip. Me being a phangirl was very excited to go to the world where it all went down; including the chandelier.

"No, Marta; that isn't a bright idea." Gina grabbed my hand and practically dragged me towards where the group was standing. Every single moment, my eyes were flitting around the room looking for any sign of the Opera Ghost. "What are you looking for?" Gina asked me in a whisper. When I didn't answer she laughed quietly. "He's not real, you silly girl." Suddenly, Mr. Destler told the group that we could spread out and go anywhere except for restricted areas.

"C'mon, Gina; let's go up on the stage." I said. As we got up on the dusty stage, music filled my ears. I turned and looked at Gina. "Do you hear that?" She gave me a confused look.

"Marta, are you okay? Today you have been acting a little strange." she said putting her hand on my forehead to check my temperature. I pulled back from her and continued listening to the song.

"You can't hear the music?" I asked. She shook her head and said that she was going to go look elsewhere. _Am I going crazy? I can't be because it sounds so real..._ Lost in thought, I didn't see a backdrop that had come loose falling towards me. As I heard strange noise coming from above, I looked up to see the back drop. Suddenly, I was tackled to the ground and hit my head; knocking me out. The last thing I saw before I lost consciousness was Mr. Destler's face looking straight into mine. Normally, from a distance you couldn't tell, but up close it was obvious; Mr. Destler wore a mask on the right side of his face...


	2. Chapter 2

Waking Up

_Again, I was with the masked man. We were in a very homey cavern. There was a lake just in the main part of his home. Pieces of sheet music lay around an organ and covered almost every table top. Many candelabras were placed throughout the house and even sat in the lake. A gondola was tied up next to stairs that led to and from the lake. Together my masked friend and I sat together at his organ. I listened to him as he played a beautiful piece of music. His green eyes kept glancing over at me and were filled with... love? It couldn't be he loves me._

_ "Did you like that song, mon ange?" he asked me. Once more, our eyes were locked together in a fierce battle of emotions. A force pulled me closer to him; no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop myself. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. When his lips locked with mine, I melted into the kiss. _

_ I broke the kiss and answered his question "Yes, I loved the song." My head was throbbing and I felt really dizzy. 'That was an amazing kiss... in fact, my very first.' I said in my head. Without thinking, I leaned my head up against his shoulder. "What is your name?" I asked._

_ "My name is Erik." The name surprisingly fit him very well. My eyes drooped with fatigue and I fell asleep in Erik's arms. My eyes fluttered open and I found myself staring at Erik's face. "Good morning, Marta." he smiled at me._

"How are you feeling?" a melodic voice filled my mind. My eyes opened up and I studied my surroundings. _I'm in a hospital... oh yeah._ I remembered the events of the other day and put the pieces together.

"I'm fine. What happened, Erik?" I asked, but quickly covered my mouth in embarrassment. _I just used the strange man in my dreams name. _Mr. Destler looked curiously at me. I felt my face turn red. "I'm so sorry..."

"How did you know my name, Marta? My real name." he asked.

"Um... I just... um... guessed?" I said trying to convince him. _You're just making a fool out of yourself, Marta. He's gonna find out one way or another. _Before he could ask me again, the rest of the choir group walked into the room.

"Hey look, Marta is awake." Jacob, the class clown said. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh Marta, I should have stayed with you instead of running off." Gina said with a guilty look on her face. The rest of the class poured into the room with get well cards. Suddenly, I got curious of who saved me the other day.

"Gina, who knocked me out of the way of the falling back drop?" I asked. The look on her face went like O.O. "Gina, please tell me!"

"Mr. Destler pushed you out of the way." Gina said pointing at out choir teacher. _Oh gosh! I knew it was him..._ "That doesn't matter anymore, though. All that does is that you are okay." A nurse walked into the room and checked my blood pressure and gave me some pain medication. She told the class that I needed some rest and shoed them out the door. It was only me and Mr. Destler in the room now; I was scared to death.

"Marta, you never told me how you knew my real name." his face showed his anger and curiosity. As I fell back into sleep, Mr. Destler changed into Erik and the room turned into the cavern. "Marta, you never told me how you got these scars" he said pointing at the scars on my arms. Cowering under the covers, I turned my back from him and tried to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Some Detective Work

After the trip to Paris, we got back to the normal spring break, but it wasn't normal at all. The dreams I had started getting scarier. In these dreams, I would see Mr. Destler waving at me from a distance. Suddenly, he would turn into Erik and walk towards me with a Punjab lasso in hand. I would wake up clutching my throat and screaming. Gina and my parents began worrying about me when this happened. They would start asking me what I dreamed about, but I never told them.

One night when I was having a sleep over with Gina, I woke up from one of the dreams. Gina climbed of her bed and came and sat on the air mattress next to me. I was shaking and holding my neck. She hugged me as I began crying. For about thirty minutes I cried into her shoulder. When I eventually stopped my tears, Gina asked me to tell her what was going wrong with me.

"Marta, you need to talk to somebody about this." Gina said. "I know you won't talk to your parents about it, so talk to me. We are best friends." I then told her about the dreams I had been having recently and the ones when we were in Paris. Surprisingly, I also told her of the vision I had back at the Opera Populaire. "Oh, Marty; Mr. Destler did seem a little strange. Do you actually think he is the Phantom?"

"Gina, I am pretty sure. He is a lot like him, you know." I said looking at the clock. It was five in the morning. "I'm not sure what to do now. I don't even think I can face him when we go back to school tomorrow."

Gina stood up and helped me to my feet. "I have an idea." she said and we walked to the computer room in her house. Gina turned on the computer and opened the internet. Quickly, she typed up Mr. Destler's name on an online phone book. An address came up and she wrote it down. We made our way back to her room and got dressed.

When we were climbing into her car, I asked "What is your "genius" plan, Sherlock?" She grinned at me and started her car.

"We are going to do some detective work, Watson." Gina said. I laughed when she called me Watson. Surprisingly, Mr. Destler lived a few blocks away from me. Quietly, we walked toward his house. His house was a two story and looked very expensive. A single light on the second story was on. Beautiful music drifted through the open window. Gina and I went over the plan and we started. Gina went up to the door and knocked on it. She quickly ran away and hid in the neighbor's yard. The front door opened and Mr. Destler's head popped out. He stepped out and walked into the yard looking behind the rose bushes that were planted there. While he did that, I entered his home.

Inside was very nice. The curtains were gold and the walls were painted red. The furniture was mahogany and velvet cushions. Before Mr. Destler could come back inside, I ran upstairs and found a bedroom. When I closed and locked the door, I turned and gasped.

"Hello, Marta; this is such a nice surprise."


	4. Chapter 4

What Have I Gotten Myself Into...?

_"Hello, Marta; this is such a nice surprise."_

I quickly turned around and gasped in shock. Mr. Destler was standing right in front of the door as well as blocking the only exit. "You do know it is impolite to come into somebody's house without being invited?" he said and then smirked. "Well, since you're here, I guess I'll have to treat you like a guest. Come downstairs, if you please." Mr. Destler held his hand out to me. Hesitantly, I reached for his hand and grabbed it. Suddenly, the room around me went dark.

_ "Come with me, Marta, I beg of you." Erik said holding one of his gloved hands out to me. His mask was missing and his disfiguration was showing, but I didn't scream for I had seen it before. When I shook my head, he lunged at me and grabbed my hand. "You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" _

"Marta, can you hear me?" I snapped back into reality and ripped my hand from his.

"Get away from me!" I screamed and backed up and accidently fell on the bed. _This is very awkward. _"I won't be going anywhere with you!"

"Marta, I was just asking if you'd go downstairs. What has gotten into you? Ever since the trip to Paris, you've been in this state." his voice was filled with concern. "Would you like to talk about it, Marta?" _Maybe I should talk to him about it... NAH!_

"No, I wouldn't like to talk about it; especially not with you." I said. "Now, you wanted me to go downstairs?" Mr. Destler opened the door and walked out without a single word. Quietly, I followed him. When we got into the living room, he motioned for me to go sit down on the couch and he left the room.

"Would you like something to drink?" he yelled from another room.

"Water, please and thank you." I answered. _What if he drugs it like Erik does? _I sank down into the velvet cushion. It was almost comfortable, but the fact that I was in the house of a close relative to the man in my dreams. Mr. Destler came back into the room and handed me a glass; he then took a seat in the chair across from me. "Thank you, Mr. Destler. You have a lovely home. It reminds me of the la..." I stopped myself before the word "lair" could come out. Mr. Destler looked at me curiously. For a few seconds, I thought I was done for, but my mind was changed.

"Why thank you very much, Marta. It is suited to my liking." he plainly stated. "Now, let's get down to business." I gulped. "Why did you sneak into my house, Marta? Don't deny that it wasn't that." _The way he talks is similar to the way Erik talks..._ Snapping from my thought, I answered.

"Gina and I were curious of what your house... um... looked like." I said doing my best to convince him. _Gina said that if we got caught not to tell him anything about my dreams. It would be stupid to give the suspect any information._ "We should have just asked you, but we would sound like silly, little, prying children."

"I think you have learned your lesson." Mr. Destler said obviously noticing that I hadn't drunk a single drop of the water in my cup. "You should be getting back to Gina; she'll be worrying about you." When he stood, I stood as well and followed him to the door. Slowly, he opened it for me and I walked out. "It was a pleasure to have you visit. Goodbye." The door slammed shut. _He's starting to suspect something._ I heard Gina's flip flops on the pavement behind me. _I think I have all the proof I need right now..._ Smiling I turned to face Gina.

"Oh my gosh, Marty! Are you okay?" Gina sounded like I had been hit by a car.

"Of course I'm okay." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from his house. "In fact, I am much better.

"Thank goodness you are okay. Did you find something useful at all?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." Gina looked like a child on Christmas morning, waiting to open the presents under the tree.

"Well go on! Tell me already!"

"It is him..."


	5. Chapter 5

Captured and Taken Away

_"You are secretly the Phantom of the Opera"_

The color drained away from half of Mr. Destler's face. _Or should I say Erik's?_ I began worrying when he didn't do anything except stand there. "Um... Mr. Destler, are you okay?" He looked at me and I grew weak in the knees. His eyes were glowing yellow. I stepped away from him slowly and tried not looking at his eyes. Suddenly, he roared out in rage and pure hatred. I screamed and started running towards the door, but he was already there. _Oh yeah, Marta... he's the flipping Phantom! Nobody has ever escaped his wrath except the stupid Vicomte..._

"You're not getting away from me this time, Christine, so you can tell everybody about the secret of the angel in hell." Erik looked insane; he also sounded like it too. "Come my dear, we have a plane to catch to Paris. Then we shall be married there." _Married in Paris to you! _Before I could say anything, he had my hand and was dragging me out the door. I was carelessly tossed in the back seat of his truck while he climbed in the driver's seat. Quickly, I sat up and put on a seat belt. _Why am I not fighting back?_ _I should yell or scream for help, but why am I not?_ When I tried screaming, my voice was nothing but air moving out of my mouth; the same thing happened when I spoke. _It's no use, Marta. There is no way you are getting out of this one. _When I noticed that we had just pulled up in front of my house, I stared at Erik from my spot. "Go get all the stuff you think you need." I started climbing out but was stopped by his voice once more. "Don't get any funny ideas."

I nodded my head and ran up to the front door. The spare key was easy to find. Quickly, I unlocked the door and ran upstairs. _Thank goodness mom and dad are both at work already._ When I got in my room, I pulled out my suit case and started packing two weeks' worth of clothing, my sketch book and drawing utensils, iPod and charging cord, laptop, and my two years sum of allowance. Before I left my room, I ran over to my desk and wrote a note to my parents. _Hopefully you both find it..._

"What are you doing!" I jumped at the sound of Erik's voice. In two long strides, he was at my desk and ripping the note to shreds. "Now let's go before somebody finds us here." Erik grabbed my suit case and dragged it down the stairs. We climbed back into his truck. I watched as my house disappeared from sight. _Goodbye..._

We easily made it through the airport without any questions. As we boarded the plane, I stopped dead in my tracks. _You can do it, Marta, call out for help._ Suddenly, I was being pushed by Erik and he whispered in my ear. "You will be okay, for now..." The plane trip was much better since I had my iPod to listen to and block out all the other noises. About halfway through the plane trip, Erik was out like a light. He looked at peace while he sat there lightly snoring. _Awe! He's so cute when he sleeps!_ I was about to touch his cheek when I heard the voice over the intercom say to turn off all electric devices. Quickly, I did just that and waited to land. _You better wake him up, Marta._ Hesitantly, I nudged Erik in an attempt to wake him up. He snapped up and grabbed my wrist.

"Um... we are landing soon, genius." I said trying to pry his hand of my wrist. He let go and looked away from me. I looked out the window to my left and watched as the "City of Love" came into view... _This is going to be a very long day..._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey, hey, hey! I had a really amazing dream last night. I was in my room reading, when all of a sudden, Erik walks into my room hiding his face with his hand. A conversation begins...

A/N: What brings you to my room?

Erik: I need a mask. Do you have one?

A/N: Yes I do. *holds up a mask*

Erik: May I please have it?

A/N: *seems in thought then smirks* only on one condition... you must give me my first kiss!

Erik: *rolls his eyes* fine...

A/N: *hands mask to Erik and closes eyes*

Erik: *kisses the author*

Alarm clock: Beep, beep, beep, beep.

A/N: *angrily shuts off the alarm clock* NOOOOOOOOOO!

I now and forever will hate my alarm clock.

Prisoner in the Underground

After we got through the airport in Paris, Mr. Destler got us a taxi to take us to the Opera Populaire. I was starting to get really worried about what would happen next. As we jumped out of the taxi, we were greeted by a strange looking man. "Ah, Erik; it's good to see you again. Who is this nice young lady you have with you?" he said. Mr. Destler continued walking right on by the man. When we entered the opera house, Mr. Destler walked over to one of the statues and pulled its right arm down. To my surprise, a secret passage way revealed itself. I was practically dragged into that dark and dank passage. Suddenly, a marvelous idea appeared in my head.

"_In sleep he sang to me; in dreams he came. That voice which speaks to me and calls my name._" I sang loud and proud. "_And do I dream again, for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind._" I smirked at Erik. I was surprised when he smirked back.

"_Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet._" his voice was like an angel's. _So mysterious and beautiful, yet dark..._ "_And though you turn from me, to find the light; the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind._" We finally reached the edge of the lake and the gondola. Erik rudely shoved me into the gondola and jumped in making it rock back and forth precariously. I looked up at his smirking face and smiled._ This is kind of fun!_

"_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. "I am the mask you wear"..._" I sang to Erik.

"_It's me they here._" Erik leaned down and whispered in my ear.

We began singing together. Creating a beautiful strand of melody that entwined and merged together. "_Your (my) spirit and my (your) voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there... inside my (your) mind._" We approached the gate that would open up and put me in the dark realm of night that Erik himself had created. Some voices seemed to sing in my head: "_Beware the Phantom of the Opera..._"

"_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera..._" I sang softly. Then I began 'aaah'-ing like Christine did in the movie. _Let's see if he can do this part..._

"_Sing my angel of music..."_ Erik commanded; I kept on singing. "_Sing my angel...Sing for me! Sing my angel! Sing for me!"_ Erik yelled as I hit a very high note. _Wow! I didn't know I could go that high._ Erik pulled me off my spot in the bottom of the gondola and hoisted me up onto the stairs. While he turned to pick up our suit cases, I ran up the stairs and towards the organ. I sat down and began playing a song that the Phantom in my dreams taught me how to play. As I finished the song, Erik said from behind me "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"You taught me, well... not exactly." I answered staring at the ground. "I'm not the best, but I was pretty good. So, now that we're here, what are we going to do?" I asked. Erik didn't look to good. "Erik..."

"Stop calling me "Erik", Marta!" Erik... I mean, Mr. Destler yelled. "Just go and get unpacked..." he muttered and pointed towards a door, but I was already on my way to it. _Maybe he just now realized what he has done. _While I unpacked, I heard loud, obnoxious, angry music coming from the pipe organ in the other room. When I finished, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and turned it on. I had 9 txt messages and 7 phone calls. I began reading through the txt messages first.

From Gina Reynolds

Message received at 7:35 a.m. on Monday, March 17th

Where are you? Did you miss the bus again?

From Gina Reynolds

Message received at 7:53 a.m. on Monday, March 17th

Meet me at my locker after first period. Don't be late

From Gina Reynolds

Message received at 8:39 a.m. on Monday, March 17th

Are you made at me or something? I'm really sorry about the other day at Mr. Destler's house.

Please call me or txt me if you want to talk.

From Gina Reynolds

Message received at 9:27 a.m. on Monday, March 17th

Mr. Destler wasn't teaching choir this morning. Instead we had Mr. Young. Marta, you can't keep skipping classes. Everybody is starting to wonder where you are. Please come to school soon.

From Gina Reynolds

Message received at 10:10 a.m. on Monday, March 17th

Did Mr. Destler do something to you? Marta I'm really worried about you. Please call or txt me something; anything for that matter!

After 3 more texts of the same thing from Gina, I was sick of them, but the last one I had tears forming in my eyes.

From Gina Reynolds

Message received at 4:46 p.m. on Monday, March 17th

Marta, you need to call me or your mother and father. We are worried sick about you. Where in the world are you? We're best friends and you know you can tell me anything, but please just tell me one word. Your mother came over to my house earlier to see if you were here. She was nearly in tears and looked so devastated. If you wish to remain secretive, than our friendship is off.

_Oh Gina; you don't even know the half of it._ I quickly typed two a small sentences and hid my phone under my pillow when I heard footsteps coming towards my door. As best as I could, I faked being asleep. The door opened and a cold breeze blew in. I faked a shiver. Suddenly, I felt a warm blanket being pulled over me; the door was closed quietly and I was left alone with my thoughts.

Gina's Pov

I was in my room listening to some Taylor Swift, when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. _I hope that is Marta. _To my surprise, it was! I quickly opened the txt message and read it quickly.

From Marta Sage

Message received 5:19 p.m. Monday, March 17th

Don't tell anybody or else I may be in trouble. L'Ange de la musique me possède sous son aile.


	7. Chapter 7

Letting Go

The next day, I woke up in my room and wondered where I was, but quickly remembered that I was a prisoner of the Phantom._ Let's see if Gina has texted you back yet._ I silently turned my phone on and saw that I had one new message.

From Gina Reynolds

Message received at 10:35 p.m. on Monday March 17th

Okay, I promise not to tell anybody, but you must promise me to get away from him a.s.a.p. Marta, please just try to get away, for your sake. When I get a chance to beg my grandma that lives in Paris, I will ask to visit her during summer break so I can find you.

_Oh, Gina... you don't have to do this for me._ Before I had the chance, Mr. Destler stormed into the room and snatched my phone from me. "Trying to call for help now, are you? Well, you won't escape me ever." he sneered. I watched helplessly as my phone was smashed into pieces by a large foot. Mr. Destler walked over to my bag and tossed my laptop across the room and broke as well. I was in tears by now and had no intention of looking at the man I was in the same room with. "That took care of all my problems. Hurry up and get dressed, we have to get you fitted for a dress." Not wanting to make him angry, I walked over to my dresser that had all my clothes in it and pulled out a pair of clean clothes.

"Would you kindly get out so I may dress?" I asked. Mr. Destler stood and walked out of the room. I quickly ran over to the door and locked it to make sure he wouldn't come back in. While I got dressed I thought of many ways to escape this man who acted like a beast. As soon as I was done dressing, I sat upon my bed. _Even if he wants me to come out, I am not going to!_

"What is taking you so long? Do all women take half an hour to get dressed or are you trying to provoke me to come in there and drag you out in your underwear?" he was yelling from the other side of the door. Suddenly, the door flew open and an angry phantom seized me by the wrists. I instantly gave up with no fight. _Save your energy for your escape. _Mr. Destler tossed me over his shoulder and began carrying me through a passage way. We eventually made it out of the opera house and into an alley. I was sat down and told to walk or else. A little bell rang as the door to the dress shop as we opened the door and entered. There was nobody at the little counter, but there was a bell for getting service.

I pressed the little button on the top and waited for whoever would come forth to help us. After a few seconds, a woman with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes walked towards us. "Hello there! Welcome to my little dress shop; what can I do for you?" She was buzzing with glee and happiness. _I don't think she can help us._

"My fiancé needs to be fitted for a wedding dress." Mr. Destler said. "I want the finest dress that my bride to be will love." I stared at him while he spoke. The girl nodded and took my hand. When Mr. Destler tried following, she stopped him and told him to take a seat. We walked into a room filled with dresses. I looked at each one and contemplated if I liked it or not. I was close to giving up when I spotted the most amazing wedding dress. It was a very soft pink color. It was a sweetheart and made of sating. It was definitely love at first sight.

"I'd love to try this one on, mademoiselle." I asked kindly. She grabbed it off the rack and took me into the dressing room after lacing it up; we found that it fit perfectly. I stood in front of the mirror and twirled. _If only my mother could see me now..._ It was then that I remembered I was only 17, but that would change in a month.

"Shall we go show your fiancé?" she asked. I nodded grudgingly and followed her back out to the waiting room. When I stepped out into the room, all eyes were upon me. Mr. Destler was leaning up against the wall and studying me. I smiled as best as I could and waited for him to accept or deny the dress. I gulped with anticipation.

"You look amazing, my dear. No words can explain how gorgeous you look in that." I winced as he said the words, but then opened my eyes in shock. "It even fits perfectly." he said and handed over a large amount of cash to the girl. "Keep the extra as a tip." I trudged back to the dressing room without noticing that Mr. Destler had followed me. When I turned to close the door behind me, Mr. Destler stepped through the door way. "You'll need some help unlacing that." he grinned.

"Not from you! I'll wait for that lady to come back." I huffed and crossed my arms. Suddenly, I was being turned around by force and felt each lace in the back being undone. When the dress fell from my body, I told Mr. Destler to turn around so that I may get dressed. With a pout on his face, he turned around as I pulled on my t-shirt and pair of jeans. When we walked out of the store, the girl smiled and waved at us. "Well, that went better than expected..." I looked over at Mr. Destler and found him staring at me.

"Marta..." he said. _Good, now he's back to the real Mr. Destler._ We didn't talk all the way back to the opera house. When we arrived back at the lair, Mr. Destler ran off into a room and came back with a bag. "Take this money and leave." I stared at him in confusion. "Just go and never come back, Marta. I am afraid that I may hurt you." Before I could refuse I was being pulled down the same passage way we had come through. Now, I was standing in the alley way next to the opera house all alone. _Where shall I go...?_

* * *

Hey peeps! Sorry if this chapter sucked, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks to all that have reviewed so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Setting Things Straight

_Dear Diary,_

_ It has been three years since the incident. Gina and I are still close and she is the only one who knows the entire story of me getting kidnapped. Today I graduated from, but that's not really the thing. While I was standing up on stage at the graduation ceremony, I looked out over the crowd and found him. He was sitting at the far end of the room and looked no different from when he did three years ago. I nearly dropped my diploma and died of embarrassment. I don't know what I will do if I see him again. Anyways, this has helped me a lot. No longer am I having dreams or visions, but sometimes, I wish I did..._

I closed my diary and shoved into my dresser drawer. For a few minutes I sat at my bed and thought about today. Nothing could bring my mind from seeing Mr. Destler sitting there at my graduation. I wondered how he knew that I went to that college. _Has he been up to his no good phantom tricks again? _My thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. I quickly stood up and made my way to the front door. After pulling the door open, all the breath in me was knocked right out. "Congratulations Marta; you're a graduate!" Gina yelled as she squeezed the living daylights out of me.

"Gina... I... can't breathe." I said and she finally let go. "Thank you. How did you get here anyways?" I asked. Gina pointed towards the street and I saw my parents walking up the drive way. _Who invited them over?_ I sighed in defeat; they were coming in whether I liked it or not. "Hello mom and dad, this is such a big surprise!"

"Oh, our baby girl is all grown up." my mother said as my father snaked an arm around her waist. "Bill, she has grown so fast." Oh, I forgot to mention this, but my mother went blind a few months ago due to getting glass in her eyes after being in a car accident.

"I know, dear. Let's go inside for a while." my father guided my mother into my house. "This is a nice place you have here, sport. I know your mother would love the place if she could see it." I smiled and pointed them towards the couch. Once again, there was another knock at the door. _Who is it this time? My ex-boyfriend from 8__th__ grade..._ I opened the door and gasped in shock. "Who is it, Marta?" my dad yelled out.

"I didn't know you had company over. I'll just come back later." Mr. Destler said and started to walk away. I quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait, um... do you want to meet my family, Mr. Destler?" I asked him. "Gina is here with them, but if you don't want to I can understand..."

"You want me to meet your family even after what I did to you?" he seemed surprised. "And please call me Erik, for I am no longer your teacher. I guess I will meet them, but after they are gone, we need to talk." I pulled him inside and closed the door.

"Who was it at the door, Marta?" my mother asked as I walked into the room with Erik on my tail. When I looked over at Gina, I signaled not to freak out.

"Marta, who is this nice young gentleman? Is he your boyfriend?" my father asked while glaring at Erik obviously noticing how much older he looked than me.

"No sir, I am not her boyfriend. I am just a good friend of your daughter's. We met when she was in high school." Erik said calmly. "I was invited by her to the graduation, but never got to talk to her afterwards, so I asked one of her friends where she lived." I stared at Erik. _You are such a liar..._

"Well than, my boy, you are welcome to stay and chat with us." my dad said and pointed at the spot on the couch next to me. I glared at my dad and felt a blush creep across my face as Erik sat down next to me.

"What is your name?" my mother asked staring at the wall.

"My name is Erik, Mrs. Dayler." Erik replied with a smile. After an hour of talking about many things, my parents and Gina decided to go back to their hotel for the night. They said that they'd come over the next morning. As soon as I closed the door, I let a sigh of relief escape my lips. I quickly made my way into the living room and over to the couch where Erik still sat. He looked up at me and smiled.

"You needed to talk to me, so here I am." I said and shrugged.

"Marta, I am sorry about three years ago. After I let you go, I lost it and eventually put myself in a mental hospital. They all thought I was so crazy that I'd never leave that place." Erik started. "I stayed locked up in a room and think about you. Your face, your laugh, your kindness, your voice..." Erik trailed off, but quickly picked back up. "What I am saying is that you saved me from myself and I wanted to thank you."

"You're very welcome Erik." I said. "I'm glad you didn't hurt yourself. I was so worried that you would do something drastic." I fell silent for a few seconds than asked "Why did you let me go that night?" Erik looked at me with his green eyes and I realized what he was saying. When I choked back a sob, he nodded his head and continued looking at me. "What you are saying is true?" I asked in tears.

"Yes it is all true, Marta," Erik paused "I am in love with you and have been since you came to my class."


	9. Chapter 9

Listen to my Heart

_He loves you, Marta..._ Erik's eyes were locked on me. "Erik, you know I can't return your feelings. I still can't after what you did to me three years ago." I told him. "My parents think you are way older than me and all my friends from high school will know that it's you." Erik's eyes filled with sadness and disappointment.

"It was a pleasure meeting your family, Marta, but I must be getting back. Thank you for you... _hospitality_." Erik stood and walked over to the door. "I hope someday you can return the feelings I have for you. You can see me one last time tomorrow at the airport at three in the afternoon. Goodbye Marta." Without a single look back, he stepped through the door and disappeared into the night. _What have I done?_ I climbed into my bed and stared at the ceiling for hours thinking about what Erik said. _Could I possibly return his love for me? No I couldn't! Not after he kidnapped me and almost made me his wife._

"Ughhh! Decisions are so hard." I mumbled into my pillow. Even if I found him and tried saying I loved him, it wouldn't work because I hurt him; probably more than the last time we saw each other. I started going through the upsides and down sides of loving Erik. _He is kind (most of the time), he is into music, good looking, most likely rich, and has an amazing home underneath an opera house. On the other hand Erik has a foul temper, tends to be violent at times, sits and plays music for hours on end (it's not bad, but he would have to spend time with me), and he was or still is in love with Christine._ I looked out my bedroom window and stared at the stars in the sky. Suddenly, my phone was ringing and I answered it. "Hello."

"Oh my goodness, Marta!" my friend Makayla shouted. "Tomorrow we, meaning our entire group, are going to this local club for a girl's night. I wanted to know if you wanted to come. If you can't, than I can completely understand."

"Makayla, of course I can go. Now I'd like to go to sleep, so no more midnight calls. Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight, Marta. See you tomorrow." _Click._ Thank goodness that she finally hung up. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep quickly. Through the night, I dreamed of Erik...

The next morning, I woke to the smell of sausage. _Who is making... Oh, yeah; my parents are here._ I quickly showered and pulled on clean clothes. When I walked into the kitchen I saw my dad and Gina cooking together. "Good morning sleeping beauty." Gina said with a smile on her face.

"Morning G and dad. You guys didn't really have to make me breakfast." I said. "I could have taken us all out to eat."

"Your mom insisted we come over and make breakfast for you."Gina said as she wiped her hands on a towel. "Mr. Bayler, will you mind if I talk with Gina for a little bit?" My dad shook his head and continued cooking. Gina and I walked into my room and closed the door. "Okay, tell me everything."

"He apologized for... you know. Then he said that he was in a mental institution for a while. When he said that, I was flabbergasted, but that wasn't the only thing. He said that everything about me pulled him through, Gina." I took a break from speaking. "After that he said he loved me."

"He loves you! Marta, you do know that he is pretty hot and all the girls at school liked him." Gina said excitedly. I nodded than sighed.

"I didn't return his feelings sadly. It was just a little awkward last night because dad thought he was a little strange due to looking older than me by quite a few years. That and I was scared to death about what people would say about us. He left after I rejected him, but afterwards I felt horrible."

"Marta, you rejected him and that's that, but you can always go to him and take him back." Gina said.

"It's not like that. I don't know what I should do. He said that he would be leaving today and if I wanted to see him, I had to go to the airport at three. I'm still don't know what to think about all this" I explained. "Why is love so difficult?"

"Marta, you need to listen to your heart. Do what you think is the right thing. That is all I can say." Gina said. "Now you can think of it over breakfast." Before I could get away, she grabbed my hand and dragged me back into the kitchen. _I'm not really hungry..._

"Oh, Bill; you made such a nice breakfast. You too, Gina." my mother complimented as she sat down at the table. I sat next to her and Gina. For breakfast we had waffles, eggs, and toast. After we were all stuffed, Gina and I went for a quick walk around the neighborhood.

"Have you made up your mind yet? You don't have much time, you know." Gina said. I kept walking silently. "Marta! Are you crazy or something? He loves you and you love him, but you are blind to it. Go to him or else I won't remain your friend." Gina yelled at me. "I am serious, Marta."

"Gina, you told me to listen to my heart. I was doing that just now; and you know what?" I asked. "I am going to that airport right now! See you later, best friend." _Run..._ The wind whistled around me as I ran. I didn't even bother taking my car. Nothing would stop me from losing him. I swore I could hear Erik calling me from wherever he was now. _I am coming; don't go anywhere..._ As I neared the airport, I stopped running to walk. _Maybe running here was a bad idea._ I walked inside the airport and sat down to wait.

"Marta, I didn't think you would come." a voice snapped me out of my daze. I looked at the figure that stood in front of me. _Erik..._

"I didn't think I would either. Erik, look... I am sorry about last night. I was scared to death. Please understand why I..." before I could finish, Erik pulled me up against him in a hug. I sighed dreamily.

"I love you, Marta." Erik whispered.

"I love you as well, my angel." I whispered back as we stood there ignoring all the stares we were receiving. _This is what I want every day of my life..._


	10. Chapter 10

Erik and I caught a cab back to my place after our romantic embrace at the airport. _What will my parents say?_ Dad would most likely freak out and mysteriously pull out a shotgun and turn Erik from a rooster into a hen. Mom would die of shock. Gina... Gina would squeal like a pig and congratulate us. _UGHH! _This was going to be hard, but I knew Erik would be there next to me every step of the way. "Hey Erik." I said looking from the window back to him. "If my parents freak out, please try and remain calm. I know that my dad thinks you are a total creep because you look older than me. They might understand that you love me and all, but they may see it as being wrong." Erik took one of my hands into his. Everything felt better when he did this.

"Marta, I won't listen to a word they say. I've waited so long to find love again and I won't let anything stop me this time." I was about to say something in protest, but he shushed me with a finger to my lips. "I'll be considerate for your sake. Don't worry about a thing. This phantom has quite a few more tricks up his sleeve." I laughed at his words and rested my head on his shoulder.

We soon pulled up in front of my house. My parents rental car was parked in front of the house just like it was earlier. The cab stopped and let Erik and I out. As he picked up his suitcase, the nerves settled in. "Erik, I don't think I can do this. I know something bad will happen. I just know it." Tears threatened to pour down my face.

"Its okay, Marta. Breathe. We will do this together." With his empty hand he took mine and walked up to the door with me. I slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

"Mom, Dad, Gina! I'm home!" I called out. Suddenly, Gina burst out of the kitchen and nearly knocked me over onto Erik. "AH!"

"Oh Marta, I'm so happy for you! You are going to be a perfect couple I know it!" _Well I was right about her..._ My dad then walked out of the kitchen next with my mom on his arm. His face was hard to read. I couldn't tell what he was thinking either.

"Mr. Bayler..." Erik started, but was silenced as my dad let go of my mom and walked over to Erik with a smile on his face and embraced Erik in a hug. _Thank goodness!_

"You take care of my baby girl, now. If I hear a single complaint from her about you, I'll personally..."

"...turn you from a rooster into a hen." I finished with a burst of giggles from both Gina and I. My mom looked at me with her white eyes. I felt as if she could see me from her intent gaze. Tears poured down her face and she sobbed. I quickly was at her side holding her in my arms. "Mom, I love you so much. I'm glad you could be here to see me and Erik together."

"Oh my little girl. I love you so much and hope you and Erik will be a good couple." She hugged me tightly. I looked over at Gina who had a camera in her hand and was taking pictures. _That is so like you, G._ A smile spilled across my face as I cherished this moment in time. With mom crying with joy, dad actually agreeing with Erik and I being together, and G doing her thing I felt like I could fly to the moon and back fifty times.

Dad patted Erik's back and said "Welcome to the family, son!" After our emotional moments, we all piled into my parents rental car and headed to the nicest restaurant for a celebration.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Last chapter! Yay!

Today was the day. That one very important day where everything would have to be perfect. My dress looked absolutely stunning. _Erik's jaw is gonna drop when he sees me walking down that aisle. _I stared at myself in the mirror. It was such a surprise to find myself here in this position. Not once had I ever thought that I would marry my choir teacher because who dreams of stuff like that, but it didn't matter now; in mere minutes, I would be at the altar ready to become Mrs. Destler.

"Your dad is waiting." a guy said from the door. Grabbing my bouquet on the way out the door, I followed the man to the doors that led into the chapel. My dad was standing there with a look of pride and happiness on his face. He reached out with one hand to brush my cheek. I could feel his hand shaking.

"Marta, I'm so happy for you. If your mother could have been here, well, she would be bawling her eyes out for one, but she would be so proud of you and how you're starting a new life with him." His voice was strong as he spoke. "She always thought Erik was good for you, even when I had my doubts, but for her sake, I put those aside."

"Dad, I love you." I wrapped my arms around his neck doing my best not to cry. He hugged me back, but pulled back quickly.

"Well, let's get this over with, then." Taking my arm, dad led me into the chapel. Everybody stood as we entered the room. All eyes were on me as I walked towards my husband to-be. I nearly cracked up when I saw his eyes. They were big as those small Frisbees that you got as party favors when you were a kid, but there was love in those gorgeous eyes. Before I knew it, I was standing there in front of Erik and the ceremony began.

As I stood there, I continually gazed up at Erik as he gazed down at me. We answered when spoken to and spoke when needed. Suddenly, the moment came for me to finish this once and for all with two simple words.

"And do you, Marta, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." My voice was loud and clear. Erik smiled as tears filled is eyes.

"Then as long as you both shall live, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now..." Before the priest could finish, Erik's lips had find mine and were locked in a kiss. Sparks flew across my vision and I could hear the claps and cries of joy from all who had attended the wedding. Erik pulled back and took my hand in his, then led me down the aisle, out the doors, and towards a limo we had ordered for the occasion. I turned my back to all the people behind us, looked over my shoulder, and tossed the bouquet into the air. Gina was the lucky one and caught it. She ran up to me and squeezed me nearly to death.

"Have fun, Mrs. Destler, but not too much fun." She winked and my face reddened.

"Thanks, Gina. Don't forget to call me sometime, alright?" Gina nodded and gave me a quick hug before pushing me towards the waiting Erik who took my hand and helped me into the back of the limousine. With a few words to the driver, we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"So how does it feel to be my wife?" Erik asked while pulling me into his arms.

"I love it, Erik. I love you."

Four years later...

"3...2...1. Ready or not here I come!" I shouted and began looking all over the house. Suddenly, a giggle came from the kitchen so I crept into that room. Once again a giggle came, and it came from inside the pantry. "Hmm... I wonder where that little girl could be. She must have disappeared into thin air. I might as well just give up." I said sarcastically.

"Mommy, mommy! I'm right here!" The pantry door flew open and my daughter, Melissa, came running into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and held onto me like I was her only way of living. "I didn't disappear. I would never do that to you or daddy."

"I'm glad you wouldn't, sweetheart." I whispered into her ear. I looked up at the clock to see it was nearly time for Erik to be getting home. Just as I stood up, arms wrapped around my waist and I jumped. Melissa began laughing at my frightened jump.

"Gotcha'." Erik said from behind me. I turned around in his arms and kissed him. "Hello to you too." he smiled. Melissa came over and pulled on Erik's pant leg in an attempt to get his attention. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and planted a kiss on her cheek. "How are you, my little girl? Have you been behaving for your mother?"

"I've been good. Mommy and I were playing hide n' seek. She thought I disappeared, but then I told her I didn't." she said while staring up at her dad adoringly. Erik smiled and then sat her on the ground. She ran off out of the kitchen to who knows where.

"Erik... how was work?" I asked nervously.

"It was good besides the absolutely annoying students in my class who think it is funny to slack off, but I taught them better with a week full of detention." he said as he went over to the fridge and pulled out some ground beef to make tacos. "How was your day, Marta?"

"Filled with our energetic three year old, but there is something that made my day even better." Erik looked questionably at me. "Erik... I'm pregnant." I said excitedly. "And I hope this one isn't as full of energy as Melissa." The look on Erik's face was the same as when I told him I was pregnant with Melissa.

"Oh Marta!" he nearly dropped the frying pan on the ground as he raced over to wrap his arms around me. "I'm so happy right now. I never thought I could be this happy again. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I want you to know that. Never forget it." Erik pulled back from our hug to kiss me. In the middle of our kiss, I heard a crash come from another room in the house. Erik pulled back and had a pouty face.

"Well, I better go and see what she's done this time." I turned to leave, but Erik caught my hand and pulled me in for a quick kiss. "I love you too."

A/N: Yay! Happy endings forever! R&R please!


End file.
